Found
by mahoganyinstruments
Summary: Set after LS. Adrian returns after hearing the news of Rose's pregnancy. Dimitri had kicked her out, claiming that she cheated though she hadn't. Will Rose and Adrian rekindle their fire or will Dimitri prevent it at any costs. Who will be the one to raise the child along with Rose?
1. Chapter 1

Roses POV  
After all the crap Dimitri has put me through, I kept coming back, no matter the situation. Adrian had told me once that I was his drug, that no matter what I did, he'd still forgive me. I used to feel that way about Dimitri, but this time, I refused to torture myself any longer. He kicked me out of our apartment when I told him I was pregnant. Dhampirs can't reproduce with each other, fact. But I was carrying his child and he dared to accuse me of cheating. I found my way to the bar not far from home, or what used to be home.  
"Here. Someone ordered this for you," said the bartender as he handed me red wine. It looked like blood and I tensed.  
"Thanks but no thanks," I said, remembering the child, "Tell him that."  
The bartender grunted,"Tell him yourself. I'm not a damn messenger." He pointed at a familiar Moroi at the end of the bar. I recognized his piercing blue eyes immediately. Christian Ozera.  
"PYRO," I exclaimed and rushed to hug him. He chuckled at his nickname.  
"Hathaway, been a while. You gained some weight huh?"  
I stiffened and he noticed.  
"Sorry, I didn't think you cared. How's belikov?"  
I turned away, not answering his question. This wasn't something I'd like to hide from him but Lissa deserved to know beforehand.  
"Rose?" he said.  
"Christian. Where's Lissa? I want to tell you guys together."  
He looked confused but didn't read into it. God thank him.  
Christians POV  
"Christian. Where's Lissa? I want to tell you guys together."  
Tell us what? I didn't want to seem like the bad cop here so I didn't ask her. Something was obviously going on, though.  
"Lissa is at a meeting, being queen and all. Do you want me to walk you home?"  
Her eyes darkened. I could tell she was hiding something. Hurt. She was hurting and she was trying to hide that. I am going to kill whoever was hurting my sister. Rose wasn't really my sister but I loved her like one.  
"Christian, can I stay with you and Lissa tonight? I swear I won't be any trouble," she pleaded.  
Rose Hathaway pleading? That wasn't normal.  
"You won't be any trouble? I find that hard to believe. But in any case, you're always welcome."  
Lissa's POV  
The meeting dragged on forever. As queen, I was entitled to go to every meeting but this conversation was downright stupid.  
"Blood flavored drinks can be proven compatible for Moroi. We wouldn't need the humans any longer."  
I sighed. It's time for this meeting to end.  
"For years, we have fed off humans. There will be no more discussion. Meeting adjourned."  
The members of the council stayed and fought over this but I left in relief.  
When I entered my room, Rose was sitting on the couch next to Christian. They seemed to be reliving their moment of partnership in Spokane.  
"Princess Vasilissa," greeted Rose when she saw me. I smiled the biggest smile possible.  
"Guardian Hathaway," I said. We hugged until Christian cleared his throat.  
"So uh, are you gonna tell us what's up now?" he said. Rose gestured for us to sit.  
"I'm pregnant," she blurted, "and Dimitri kicked me out. He thought I cheated on him but I didn't. And now I have no where to stay."  
She sobbed and hugged me for comfort. Christian had a murderous look on his face. He looked like he wanted to kill Dimitri, but that was my job.  
"I never liked him anyways," he said bluntly. Neither did I. Rose had filled me in about their relationship earlier in the year with a smile on her face. I didn't want to tell her how much Dimitri pissed me off. Honestly, he was a moody bastard. He was like,'Roza, I don't like you. Roza, I love you. Roza, we can't be together.' And then he became a strigoi until I cured him. After that he was like,'Roza, I don't love you anymore. Roza, I don't want to see you. Roza, I love you. Roza, I have honor. Roza, let's fuck even though you have a boyfriend.'  
"I never liked him either. You can stay with me as long as you like,  
Rose, both you and the baby, " I said.  
She smiled a little. "Thank you."  
Christians POV  
What an asshole. I swear to god, I was gonna beat the shit out of Belikov. In fact, Lissa and Adrian and I are gonna take a number and wait in line to kick him. Adrian. I forgot about how much he used to love Rose. I can't stand to see her like this. She can't raise a child by herself, no matter how goddess-like everyone thought she was. When Lissa and Rose were both asleep, I went outside to dial a certain assholes number.  
"Ivashkov. Make it quick," he said. I almost laughed.  
"Fuck you, Ivashkov," I chuckled.  
"Yeah, a lot of girls want to do that. Are you calling for the same reason?"  
"No, dickhead. I'm calling about Rose."  
He immediately sounded serious.  
"Is she okay?"  
Should I tell him? It wasn't my place but it would help Rose. I sighed.  
"No, she isn't. She's pregnant and fucking Belikov kicked her out."  
He responded, "And you're calling because?"  
"Save it, adrian. I know you're probably packing your stuff as we speak."  
He didn't say anything for a long time.  
"I'll be there in 2 hours," he said.  
I smiled knowingly. Then I turned around and began to walk inside when a hand grabbed my shoulder.  
"Christian," it said. Dimitri Belikov.  
"I swear, if you don't take your hand off my shoulder, I'll burn you to death and there's nothing in the world that you can do about it because we come first."  
He turned me around against my will. That's another reason to beat him for.  
"No," he said, hand still on my shoulder.  
"No?" I repeated.  
"Tell Roza she will come home, whether she likes it or not."  
I laughed in his face.  
"Don't you dare say her name like that. You're lucky if she even steps foot in that apartment to kick your sorry ass."  
He smirked. It annoyed me.  
"It'll be her who's sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Lissa's POV  
The other side of the bed was cold when I reached for Christian. He wasn't there. What can he be doing in the middle of the night? Well actually, it was one pm but for Moroi, it's the middle of the night. I was about to step out and search for him until he stepped into the room looking madder than he should. I hope he and Rose didn't pick a fight. But god knows that if anyone picks a fight with Rose Hathaway, bless them.  
"Christian? What's wrong?" I said.  
He looked at me. From his eyes I could read anger and ..amusement?  
"Dimitri Belikov stopped by. He'll need a new duster because his last one mysteriously caught on fire." Christian sounded boastful but I was in no mood to congratulate him. The last thing I want is that bastard anywhere near my best friend.  
"What did he want?" I yelled softly, not wanting to awake Rose.  
"He wants his 'Roza' to come home, whether she likes it or not." Now Christian just looked angry but also weary. I knew this was getting to him because he loves Rose as much as I do.  
"We'll sort it out later. Don't worry too much. Get some sleep," I said.  
Roses POV  
I barely got any sleep, and the annoying continuous knocks didn't exactly help. I jumped out of bed, giving me a head rush, or maybe that was just nausea from the baby. The knocking didn't stop, and believe me, I waited. It was fucking 3 pm. Moroi were supposed to be asleep. Giving in, I swung the door open. I didn't know who to expect but Adrian Ivashkov didn't seem likely to be standing on the doorstep.  
"Little dhampir." It's been forever since I've seen his emerald eyes and his brown hair. I hate to admit it but I missed him. A lot.  
"Adrian." It came out as a whisper. He smirked but I can see the hurt in his eyes. He looked tired, as if he dashed here without a second thought. And without a second thought, I jumped onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist, and held him in a bear hug.  
"Oh my fucking god,"I sobbed against him, "I missed you so much."  
Am I sobbing? I never sob. It's highly unlikely that I sob. But here I am, sobbing.  
"Am I dreaming or are those actual tears?" He said.  
I laughed, "Shut up or I'll show you actual tears." He laughed and stroked my hair. From behind me, Christians voice lit up.  
"Ew. Just get inside and lock the door. Dimitri paid me a visit earlier."  
I immediately got off Adrian and turned towards Christian.  
"What did you say?" I asked. Fear spread through me.  
"2 hours ago, your ex boyfriend came over and demanded for you to come home. I told him off and since you're always making fun of his duster, I lit it on fire."  
It's rare for me to be glad about Christian setting stuff on fire, but in this case, I couldn't be happier. Although he and I fight all the time, we loved each other like siblings. I liked how protective he was of me.  
"Thanks," I said genuinely, "but that doesn't stop the fact that he's coming back. With a new duster."  
Christian laughed but didn't reply because just then, Lissa came out to join us.  
"Adrian? What are you doing here?"she said.  
He smirked,"Well I heard you guys were throwing one hell of a baby shower. So where exactly is my invite?"


End file.
